Will she come back? CLACE all human
by allmortalinstrumentsallthetime
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary. Clary decides to not leave New York, but to change her lifestyle in New York. She becomes free and wild, attracting every boy in the area, making Jace insanely jealous. Not that Clary cares. She befriends the girl that Jace cheated on her with. Not your typical Jace cheats story. Literally worst summary ever, but I swear, it's good.
1. Chapter 1

I'm walking with Isabelle into the institute, we're chattering about that creepy waiter at Taki's that always serves us. "Hahaha I can't believe he wrote 'you girls have very pretty eyes' on our check!" Isabelle giggles out, and i swear I almost puke, I'm laughing so hard. "You girls have very pretty eyes," I imitate in my lowest and creepiest voice. "I'm gonna go get a glass of water," Isabelle manages to choke out, "do you want one?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I need one Iz. So does that waiter, he damn thirsty."

Isabelle giggles while walking into the kitchen. I start up the stairs to get the necklace I left in Jace's room. It's one of the items I bought with Izzy this weekend. She's actually gotten me into fashion, although I'd never admit it. I guess it's partly because I've gotten taller over the past few months, I'm about 5'8" now. Still a lot shorter than jace though. Speaking of Jace, it's going really well. We've been together just over two years now. I'm so comfortable around him, just thinking about his hugs makes me feel warm. I approach his door, and hear the bed rattling a little. Hmm, weird. I open up the door and almost gag.

Jace is in the bed, on top of a moaning brunette.

They don't notice me come in. For a solid 10 seconds I just stand there. It feels as though I've been punched in the stomach. I want to cry. 'No,' I think to myself. 'I won't cry in front of him.'

I cough, to make my presence known.

The brunette's eyes fly open, and Jace turns around, meeting my gaze. A terrified look is etched across his features.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry that you had to see that! We should have locked the door, I'm so sorry," says the petite girl. I direct my gaze from Jace, who is too stunned to speak, to the girl. She looks genuinely sorry, and embarrassed of her nudity, which she has covered with a blanket.

I look around the room. On top of he dresser, all of the pictures I know to be of me and Jace are flipped over. I bend down and pick up a card I see on the floor, with the words "Happy Anniversary" written in big block letters. I open it, and inside it has Jace's familiar handwriting spelling out "happy one year anniversary, babe".

"Yeah um it's me and Jace's anniversary today. One year!" The girl says happily.

I start towards the girl, kneeling down next to her.

I can see now that she is younger than I am. Only 16 maybe. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask kindly.

Finally Jace comprehends what is happening. "Clary I-" I hold up my finger, affectively silencing him.

"Cari," she says lightly, "my names Cari."

"Clary I-" Jace starts again, but this time I properly cut him off.

"Jesus Christ Jace, I'm not talking to you, so keep your mouth shut!"

Jace opens his mouth, but thinks better of it and closes it.

"Cari, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you have to find out this way. Jace isn't just with you." I say carefully.

"What do you mean?" Cari asks, her voice consistent, but quavering a little.

"I've been with Jace for a little over two years." I answer softly, and her body starts to shake. She looks at me angrily.

"No. It can't be true. It just can't be," she says in a hard tone of voice, but the pools already filling her eyes tell a different story. "Jace, is it true?" Cari asks, looking towards Jace. He just looks down.

She starts to sob. She starts to shake. I get up, find one of my shirts and some of my old sweats in Jace's closet. I had them to her, and she slips them on, trembling as she does.

As I guide her small frame to the door, I say coldly to Jace, "I'll be back upstairs in a few minutes to deal with you." He just blankly stares at the wall.

After I'm out the door with Cari, I envelope her in a hug. She sobs into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she manages to get out, "I didn't know."

"I know honey, shhh, it's okay. I didn't know either," I say back nicely, "here, we'll go downstairs. I have a friend who we can talk to."

As I lead her by the hand down the stairs, I see Iz going up them.

"Clary, who's she? What's going on?" Izzy inquires.

I hold up my hand, signaling that I'll explain later. She nods, and follows me and I take Cari into the kitchen.

I pull up a chair for her, which she basically falls into. I go to the fridge and pull out the milk, and put some in a mug. I warm it up for a few minutes in the microwave, put some honey in it, and hand it to the distraught girl.

"I'll be back in a second, okay?" I say softly. She nods and looks up gratefully at me, managing a smile, which I return.

I go out the kitchen into the hall, with Iz in tow. I quickly explain to her what happened.

"Jesus fucking christ. I swear to god I'm going to kill him. And that poor girl."

"I know." I say quietly.

"But Clary, what about you? I mean you love him, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay I guess. I think focusing on Cari makes me less sad and more just angry about him not only hurting me but also hurting her."

We're drawn back into the kitchen by a whimper. Cari it sobbing at the table. I rush up to her, holding her in my arms. She's only about 5'2", which makes me remember what I was going to ask her.

"Hey Cari, how old are you?" I speak slowly and kindly.

"I'm sixteen." Cari answers, wiping her eyes, attempting to take long breaths in and out.

I fight to contain my anger at her young age.

"And if you don't mind me asking, are you a virgin?" I question cautiously.

"Not since tonight," She says, her voice cracking again, and she dissolves into a fit of tears "that was my first time."

I feel my blood boil. I'm angry.

Beyond angry.

I stand up, and head off towards the hall, towards Jace's room. Izzy grabs my wrist. "Do you want me to come with?" She asks.

"No," I say. "This is something I have to deal with myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short, kinda dumb ik, but I had to write something.

I don't think that I've ever been faced with so much fury. My feet carry me upstairs faster than I've ever gone before. I storm into the room. I see him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Look at me," I heave, my voice quavering but not with fear or sadness.

"Clary I'm so so sorry I –" jace tries to start, but it just makes me more angry.

"Jace shut up. I need you to be silent for the next three minutes."

My voice is strong and unyielding, I have never felt more powerful.

"I can deal with many things. You taught me to be a powerful shadow Hunter, and that's what I have become. So I can deal with you cheating on me. I am a big girl." My voice starts to rise past its deadly calm level.

"If you were looking to break someone, you succeeded. It just wasn't me."

Jace coughed and looked at his hands. I told him to look at me. He obeys.

"The girl sitting downstairs is 16 years old. You are 20. You've always wanted to own things. You call me yours all the time. Well guess what? You got what you wanted. That girl was a virgin, so I guess you own part of her."

My voice is past rising now. I almost can't control myself, but I do.

"Part of me wants to run to another institute and hide, destroy every memory of you. But I won't."

My tone is even, I can tell that it bites every inch of jaces skin.

"I'm going to stay here. Just so that something good can be forced out of your screw up."

I come close to him, so that our noses are touching, and speak softly.

"In a few years, I will watch you fall apart. I will watch you realize that what you have done is without a doubt the biggest mistake you have ever, and ever will, make."

With that, I spin on my heal, and slam the door as I exit.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry lmao for never updating but I read reviews and they were so nice so I decided to write some more

Clary pov

1 year later (than last chapter)

I strode out of the dressing room to display my getup to izzy and cari. We were in topshop, and I was sporting some things I was planning on buying for hunting at pandemonium tonight.

I had on six inch strappy black heels, a short black dress and a leather jacket.

"Hmm, I don't know- I kinda wanna put some fishnets under this dress. What do you think?" I asked the pair.

"Wait, take the jacket off." Cari said.

I took it off, and modeled it that way.

"I think that you should wear fishnets if you wear the jacket, but if you're not gonna wear the jacket, then don't wear the tights." Izzy commented.

"Good idea." I said, thanking her.

Although I had a better fashion sense than a few years ago, izzy was still the expert.

We finished up by looking through Cari and Izzy's outfits for the night.

Cari sported a tight, dark blue off the shoulder shirt and some dark leather pants. She had on lace up knee high boots. The whole ensemble made her look stately, her high cheekbones looking ghostly with her short brown hair.

Izzy of course looked stunning. She wore a green, almost black dress, that was even shorter than mine. She paired it this cobalt blue pumps. She put a leather jacket on top, completing the look.

After we left the store, Izzy went her own way for a date with Simon.

Me and Cari headed back to the institute to get ready for the night.

On the way in, we ran into Alec. He gave me a bear hug.

"How've you been Alec?" I said.

"Yeah how's idris? Still standing?" Cari chimed in.

He chuckled. "Yeah, still beautiful. But guys I gotta talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I hear from Marsye that jace was planning on visiting New York for a few days. I just wanted to let you guys know."

I smiled easily at his concern. "Thanks for the heads up Alec. I really appreciate it. Hey, we're going to pandemonium tonight. You in?"

"Absolutely Clare, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great Alec. I'll see you then."

Yeah. So after I caught jace, he stuck around for month, then when he realized I wasn't going to go back to him, he left to travel. I missed him after we broke up at first. But that's just like any break up. You mourn, then you move on. And move on I most certainly did.

3 hours later

Izzy, Cari and I strutted into the club.

Time to have some fun.

Jace pov, same time

I walked into the institute and was immediately bombarded with memories. Chasing clary through the halls, fighting with Izzy, becoming partabai with Alec. It all happened here. The good and the bad.

I found a note on the little table in the foyer. It was in Alec's familiar handwriting.

Jace-

If you arrive tonight, I am at Pandemonium. Come if you'd like? It'll be nice to see you again.

-Alec

I could tell that he was still angry at me for what I did. Not that I could blame him, I was still angry an myself.

If he really wanted to talk to me he would have phoned. But he didn't. Still, he was my best friend. And I still knew he cared about me. So I headed out to pandemonium.

Making my way into the club, I spotted Alec immediately at the bar sipping on something that looked strong. I went up to him and tapped him on the back.

Seeing me, he hugged me, and I hugged him back. I had missed him.

"Hey! How've you been! It's been a few months hasn't it! Where have you been?" He asked.

"California, Washington, the west coast. That area. What about you?"

"Mostly just stupid work stuff for the clave. Boring stuff."

"Hey listen," I said, my voice getting lower, "where's clary now?"

"She's actually here," he said, looking at a spot in the club behind me. "Just over there."

I looked around. And I spotted her.

She danced with with her hips in the slow trance like way that this club had. She was wearing a short black dress that left little to the imagination.

She was with a guy, giving him flirty smiles, dropping to the floor in front of him to the music, grinding in perfect time.

She moved in a way to the music that pushed him to turn around a little. In that opening of time, she swiped her hand into his jacket pocket and pulled something black and leathered out of it. When he turned back around, she had already tucked in her leather jacket, hidden from sight. She must have made some excuse to leave because she sauntered over to the bar.

Instead of going up and sitting at the bar, she went behind it. She poured herself a gin and tonic, sitting on the chair behind the bar. She pulled out the thing she stole from her dance partner out of her pocket. It was a wallet. She counted the money inside of it. I was close enough to see that there were many twenties in it.

"What are you going to do?" Alec questioned.

I shrugged. "Maybe nothing. She'll see me eventually."

By this time, the bartender had come up to clary and sat on the counter.

He chuckled. "That's not your wallet, is it?" He said.

"So what if it is." She quipped back, smiling.

I laughed lightly. She turned in my direction. We locked eyes.

And that's when she started to get her promise to me that she made a year ago- I started to break.


End file.
